Naruto and the Psychic Damsel
by Spyash2
Summary: One Shot. While going out to train, Naruto finds a classic damsel in distress and hijinks ensue from there. Co-written with Drunkmansquawkin.


Young Uzumaki Naruto grumbled to himself as he dashed over the fence and into Training Ground 44, the so-called Forest of Death. A kid his age, most people would say, would have no business entering such a dangerous place, but the young academy student really had nowhere else to train. While most of the teachers weren't so bad as to ignore him and were actually helpful, it was the _students_ that he had trouble with. They were the ones who either ignored him, belittled him and mocked him. He was also the only student who was disallowed to use the academy training grounds after school hours for some reason. So, here he was.

The young man in question was a brat nearing his early teens with blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker-like birthmarks on either cheek. His outfit was a mostly-orange tracksuit with blue and white accents as well as a crest on the back in the form of a red circle with a spiral in the center. A pair of blue, open-toe boots and brown goggles finished the look.

Naruto took a few steps forward and cocked his head to the side. "Why's this place called 'The Forest of Death'? It doesn't seem so scary." he said aloud to himself as he took it all in. Not that anyone was around to answer him. This training ground looked nice, so he didn't understand why this place was given that name.

"Ehhhh...I bet it's to scare people off or something." Naruto said to himself in conclusion. That had to be it because he couldn't think of there being any other reason than to scare people off. Well, he was no fool! He won't get scared away because of some dumb name!

After taking a moment to psyche himself up Naruto delved into the infamous Forest of Death…

* * *

After an undetermined amount of time had passed, Naruto was now rather deep in the Forest of Death. He didn't know it yet, but he had been rather lucky as he had yet to encounter any of the dangerous animals and plants that lived in it. However, he was in for a surprise when he entered a clearing and discovered several large and very dead animals littered throughout.

"Ooor, maybe not," Naruto muttered with repressed horror; he took note that three of said animals were motherfucking _tigers_ that are way larger than his damn bed! Apparently, this place lived up to its name after all. Forest of Death indeed... There were also several massive, carnivorous-looking bug carcasses, here and there, alongside a dead murderbird, as they called in biology class. All of them had giant, circular chunks of their bodies missing or seemed to have met their end by being thrown great distances or dropped from untold heights... and as he looked past the carcasses, in the center of it all was a… was a green woman?

It looked like one at first, but no. It was something else, like nothing he'd ever seen before! Walking past the carcasses, Naruto went over to her and kneeled down to take a closer look. Whatever this unknown, alien beauty was, she was definitely female as far as he could tell… and alive.

The being in question lay face-down, looking more exhausted than injured but had definitely seen better days. She was white and green in colour, with three-fingered hands and… no feet? Her legs ended in what looked like pegs and between her sizeable breasts, she had a red, rounded… spike of some kind? He had no idea what the heck it was, but that was what it looked like to him. Her face was white in colour with what looked like frills instead of ears and no visible nose. Her hair was also green in colour, styled in a feminine bowl cut with v-shaped bangs. It was also hard to tell where her clothes ended and her body began, though he could feel the difference between the skin and fabric when he lightly poked her face and gave her a gentle nudge to try and wake her.

Unknown to him, she had awoken upon his first attempt and was pretending to stay unconscious and tried to get a reading on him. To the creature's dismay, she couldn't read his thoughts for some reason… something was blocking her from doing so! Was it him? Was he a Dark-type? Did he have some kind of anti-psychic ability? Whatever was poking her, it might just be resistant to her abilities… With that thought in mind, she tried harder to see if she could push through.

As Naruto took in her appearance from head to toe, he came to a conclusion, "Huh… you're pretty cute… whatever you are."

The creature jolted, her eyes snapping open as her cheeks turned bright red. Though she didn't understand his words, she was able to push past whatever barrier he seemed to have and read his thoughts. Looking up to see what had found her, she was surprised to see a… human? Was he a trainer? Maybe he could take her to a Pokemon Center?

Startled at her suddenly snapping awake and staring at him, Naruto jumped and fell back on his ass. "S-sorry!" he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"_I seem to have startled you more,"_ a feminine voice in the back of his head replied.

"What the?!" Naruto jumped again and quickly looked around for the person who spoke. But there was no one around. Who… "Who...who spoke just now?" he called out cautiously. He really hoped it wasn't a… a ghost!

The creature he found rolled her eyes. _"I did."_

"Who did?"

With an audible sigh, the creature instructively replied, _"Look down."_

Naruto did so and found the green and white woman looking up at him, pointing at herself. "You're the one talking?" he asked, pointing at the pretty lady a little awkwardly.

The woman nodded. _"I am a Gardevoir with Telepathy."_

"A Gar… uh, Gardyvore?"

"_Close enough,"_ she replied with an amused look.

"I never heard of a...Gardyvore before." Now feeling more comfortable he scooted over and sat down with his legs crossed, "Are you a summon of some kind?"

The Gardevoir looked at him confusedly, before delving into his thoughts to search for what he meant. _"No… I… I seem not to be of this world?! I have… I have no idea how I got here!"_

She started looking rather distressed and confused, the deeper she delved for answers, the more questions she had! Where the absolute _fuck_ was she?! How did she get here? How was she supposed to go back home?! Could she even do that?!

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Naruto said, trying to calm her down and raising his hands in a universal gesture to 'calm the hell down'. "Easy, there! You've been through a lot from the look of it." a look at the animal corpses showed how much of an understatement that was, "And you're injured. I don't want you to start going into shock or something…"

The Gardevoir did her best to do just that, taking several deep breaths, and pulling her knees to her chest. Then, she started to whimper and cry. _"I… I want to go home... but I don't know how."_

Naruto groaned, hating to see a girl cry. He came up to her and hugged her close, rubbing the girl's back soothingly and hoped it would help in calming her down. "There, there… I'll see what I can do to help out, okay?" Then as he looked around, Gardevoir wrapped her arms around him and held onto Naruto like he was a lifeline, "We gotta get away from here though. If you really are far from home then hiding you will be important until you find a way home..." he looked down at her and gave Gardevoir what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "You wanna hide out at my apartment until then? It's small, but there's enough space for two people to live in."

"_Alright,"_ she replied hesitantly. Then, she audibly yelped when Naruto lifted her up, unknowingly copping a feel of her generous breast in the process. She could tell it was on accident so she said nothing, but it still made her jump a bit.

Naruto was then very surprised by how light she was… she literally seemed to weigh nothing? Not only that but she was taller than him, like a full-grown adult. So the fact she weighed nothing genuinely took him by surprise.

"_My species is immune to gravity,"_ the Gardevoir explained._ "Simply put, I have mass, but no actual 'weigh'."_

Naruto blinked at the explanation. "Oh… huh, the more I learn the cooler you become." if she's immune to gravity then would that mean she can fly?! Damn...he'd be totally jealous if she could.

The Gardevoir smiled and blushed at that. _"I... can, I suppose? Kind of? It would be more accurate to call it floating."_

"That's... awesome," Naruto replied with a genuinely awed tone, making her blush harder. With that all said and done, he stood up and got Gardevoir into a bridal carry, surprising her immensely. Then, he dashed back home, his training all but forgotten in the wake of this new discovery.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto to return home, even as he evaded other ninjas to avoid awkward questions. It would have raised a _lot_ of questions, in fact. Questions he wouldn't be able to answer. Not to mention the fact that he did _not_ want them to take his new friend away.

Gardevoir smiled sadly at those thoughts. This poor boy was treated so badly. Well, if nothing else, she would be perfectly fine with being his friend. And he would make a good friend as well.

It was as if their encounter was simply meant to be…

"Well, it's not much but it's home," Naruto stated as he set Gardevoir down once they both were secure. He looked up at her when a thought came to him, "I gotta ask, is there anything specific you need to eat? Can you eat...fruits and stuff? Drink milk? Apple juice; things like that?"

Gardevoir looked at him oddly, not quite sure, because she was in a completely different world. For all she knew, everything was poisonous to her, but it was either risk it or starve. _"We mostly eat fruits and berries,"_ she replied. _"But, my species is omnivorous… and lactose intolerant, so any dairy is out of the question. I'd be throwing up all night."_

Naruto nodded, "Alright," he chirped. "Omnivorous means you can eat anything, right?" He heard that word in biology class, but didn't tend to pay as much attention in that subject. He kinda wished he had paid closer attention to that class now that he met his new friend. To his relief, she nodded.

That confirmation opened a lot of options to him now that he knew what she can eat and what not to eat. Since she can't dairy products that meant milk, butter, and cheese was out of the question. "Alright. Are you hungry? I can get you some fruit and apple juice right now if you are."

"_Yes, please!"_ She smiled brightly; this was quite the appreciated turn of events, she had to admit. After killing those animals that tried to eat her, she met a young human boy, befriended him, and now he was taking care of her! He would be a good Trainer had he been where she came from.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll get them for you." He went to go and do just that, much to Gardevoir's amusement. She noticed he had a spring in his step.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. And on the off chance that she _is_ discovered… that 'summon' thing he brought up earlier would be a good excuse. The fact that she knew Teleport would only make it more convincing.

* * *

The full moon shined into the room. It was bright. It was beautiful. Unfortunately, if anyone was around - like a ninja - they would have some visibility if they were to peer through the window. So Naruto took care of that little potential problem by closing the curtains; now no one would be able to see inside!

Naruto turned to address Gardevoir, "Alright, you can take the bed Gardevoir." he said, gesturing to the bed in question. "I'll take the couch," Thanks to having spent hours with her, the young man had learned how to say her name.

"_I fully appreciate the kind gesture, but you can feel free to share the bed with me,"_ she replied, smiling warmly at him. She knew full well what this hormonal young man was trying to keep himself from doing, as well as wanting to let her heal up from the ordeal she had been through with those animals; and well… she wanted to reward him for what he did.

Naruto recoiled when he felt… something. It was like a vibration in the air? He had no idea what it was. Little did he know, Gardevoir used a little something called Captivate on him. What the technique did was 'charm' a target of the opposite gender, as it were.

"_No need to be shy,"_ she cooed in the back of his mind, still maintaining that smile, though it became a little more… predatory in nature. _"I'm perfectly fine with getting… closer; it's the _least_ I could do, after all~!"_

Naruto blushed heavily at that. Was… was she flirting with him?! Well, it wasn't like he minded or anything. She was _very_ pretty and easy on the eyes. It was just surprising is all. Besides, he was human and she wasn't, so it wasn't… _wrong_. Right?

"W-well," he said shyly, before clearing his throat, "if… if you insist."

Gardevoir giggled at his response, finding it adorable. _"I do, now come on Naruto,"_ she told him as she levitated her way to the bed. It was singular but big enough to fit two people on it if they were to spoon together.

Naruto followed her to his bed and pulled down the covers and gestured for Gardevoir to get on. She did so, and he followed suit after getting out of his clothes and before pulling the quilt up and on them both. Gardevoir had her back to him, and seeing as he was rather close to falling out of bed, he laid down on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged Gardevoir close. He was essentially spooning her.

"G'night, Gardevoir,"

"_Good night, Naruto,"_

It didn't take long for Gardevoir to fall asleep… or so it seemed, but that was far from the case for poor Naruto. In fact, since damn near the instant he came to bed, the blond had been plagued by mental images of himself molesting the girl in her sleep. Naruto blushed heavily at the thought, and against his will he felt his phallus growing rather… _stiff_… at the mental images and he shifted his hips back far enough as to make sure Gardevoir didn't notice it. He didn't want her to be creeped out or something!

Eventually, though, as more mental images of himself molesting her in her sleep ran through his head, Naruto found his will starting to erode. To hold himself back from feeling her up was growing more and more difficult with each passing second, until he could no longer. Shifting himself closer to Gardevoir, Naruto pressed his erection against her rump and moved his hand that was around her waist up towards her chest. He paused just underneath her bountiful bosom, as if he was making one last attempt to stop himself, before he went the rest of the way and grabbed a nice palm full of tit.

Unseen by him, Gardevoir bit her lip in well-hidden pleasure. Naruto stiffened and came to a halt when he heard her moan, initially thinking he had woken her up. His fears elevated greatly when he felt her three-fingered hand put on top of his, thinking she was going to hurt him. Instead of that however Naruto was surprised and relieved when Gardevoir instead pulled his hand closer to her chest, and gently shook her butt against his now fully erect dick as if she was trying to get herself comfortable. Then she settled down with a satisfied sigh.

"Holy crap…" Naruto whispered as to not wake her up, unknowing of the fact that she _was_ in fact awake and aware, "I was worried there for a second." taking a deep breath Naruto gently started kneading and massaging Gardevoir's bosom, gently rolling her nice tit around in a small circle.

It took every ounce of her willpower not to mewl pleasurably at the sensation of Naruto feeling her up. This felt _so_ much better than she was expecting! Getting a little more confident in himself, Naruto started grinding his clothed dick against her ass; he let out soft groans as he felt pleasurable tingles racing through his prick and up his back.

"You're… _really_ pretty," Naruto murmured softly against the back of Gardevoir's neck, "Thank god you're not awake, because I just can't help myself." He had no idea how right he was; Naruto really could not help himself thanks to Gardevoir's machinations. However, would he really care about it at this point? It was hard to say.

Then, to his shock and immeasurable fright, she started to mewl and shift about, rolling backwards before he could react and laid on top of him with her legs spread temptingly. This also had the effect of freeing up his second hand. Not only that but now Naruto's prick was pinned between himself and Gardevoir's butt, not that it minded. Again, if felt like she weighed nothing at all, despite being visibly taller than him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god., oh _god!_" Naruto frantically whispered like a mantra; hoping beyond hope that she would not wake up. The poor boy could feel his heart frantically pounding against his ribcage as he waited with his breath held in.

Then she giggled making his heart skip a beat as he stared at the back of her head with wide, terrified eyes. _"I've been awake this whole time,"_ she told him, and what she said next shocked Naruto, _"Don't stop, now; it was just getting good!"_

Naruto's dick throbbed hungrily at her words, wanting him to continue as well. The blond in question, though, didn't quite know how to react. Quite a few things ran through Naruto's head at that moment; Gardevoir is letting him touch her in such a perverted manner, which he couldn't wrap his head around. She's also lying on top of him, so it's not like he could just get away from her. On the other hand, he got this far… he might as well go the rest of the way!

And that was precisely what Naruto did. Swallowing his nerves he reached up with his other hand and got a nice, firm grasp on Gardevoir's unoccupied breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he started kneading both tits at the same time. Over time, Naruto got more bold and confident when Gardevoir made no moves to stop him and thus started kneading, squeezing, and moulding her tits with his palm and fingers like a kid in a candy store.

Gardevoir, meanwhile, let out the deep, longing moan she'd been holding in for some time, now. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands manhandling her bosom so much! _"I'm not wearing anything under this dress, by the way,"_ she pointed out. Her species had no such reservations about nudity and the like, and only saw undergarments as being inconvenient, as they got in the way of mating and other biological functions. In fact, the dress she's wearing shouldn't even be considered a dress, since it is more or less a part of her physical makeup, but it was removable… somehow. Even she had no idea how to explain it.

But, that wasn't important…

"Yeah, I kinda figured," Naruto groaned; it was hard _not_ to notice that as he could literally feel her rump sandwiching his dick. Then, he grabbed the upper part of her dress and yanked it down, letting her breasts pop out with an audible, cartoonish "boing" and started to aggressively molest her tits directly.

"_Ooh!"_ Gardevoir was pleasantly surprised by his aggressiveness, but was most _definitely_ not complaining about it. This was going a lot better than she thought it would! Who knew all that was needed to rile him up good and proper was to put some mental images of him feeling her up?

"Geez these tits are big!" Naruto stated as he rubbed and pawed at Gardevoir's tits like they were ripe melons. "You could wrap a dick with these!" his exclamation was said in a loud whisper.

The spike-thing that was in between them would stand in his way if he tried, but still! These were impressively big, he had to admit!

"_Flatterer,"_ Gardevoir cooed impishly. She appreciated the complement and rubbed her nice ass against his throbbing cock. _"I am so wet, right now. I want to just hop on and _reward_ you nice and properly for everything you've done~!" _This young man had all the traits of a good mate from what she could see… and was very well-endowed. She wanted so badly to let him have his way with her!

As tempting as that was Naruto had to decline her offer. At least for now. He wasn't ready for something like that. Not yet at least. But that doesn't mean she can't have fun with him in some other way, though.

"I, uh, I see," Although he had no idea what she meant by 'hopping on', Naruto did have a _very_ good idea if the way she ground her nice ass against his crotch was any indication. Nevertheless, Naruto was legitimately flattered. "I don't think I'm ready for something like that, just yet."

"_Oh, such a shame,"_ Gardevoir said with a sigh of mock disappointment. She could wait, though. If she was going to be stuck here indefinitely then she had all the time in the world, and let him know that, _"But I'm not that disappointed… we _have_ just met after all. Besides, if I'm stuck here indefinitely, then I can wait a little while longer."_ She could also wait for him to go to sleep and do that too, but didn't want to break his trust in her. That, however, didn't mean she couldn't give him something nice to wake up to. _"It would be a shame if I was the only one who felt good, though…"_

"It's fine," Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I... kinda deserve it for molesting you."

"_Oh, if you insist,"_ Gardevoir teased, as she turned her head to look at him with a small grin. Then, she gasped and mewled when Naruto pinched and tugged at her hardened nipples, nearly cumming right there on the spot. Then, Naruto reached down and started rubbing her between the legs. He found her clit immediately and directly focused his efforts on that. Whatever he was doing seemed to be good because Naruto felt Gardevoir bucking her hips against his fingers, and that had the pleasant feeling of having her ass crashing against his prick repeatedly. Since Gardevoir was enjoying it and even put her free hand on top of his, Naruto increased his rubbing. Several minutes of that sent her _flying_ over the edge.

Gardevoir yelped in pleasure, her whole body trembling as her eyes rolled back. She came hard and Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment from it. To his surprise she kept thrashing and twitch in pleasure for some time, her orgasm lasting for several minutes. Did all girls cum like this or was it something only her kind did? He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his dick inside her when she came, but Naruto pushed that thought aside for later… much later.

Once Gardevoir stopped her thrashing she just went slack against him. Like she had suddenly lost consciousness. Her heavy panting was the only indication that she hadn't died or something. Still, though, doing all of that was surprisingly tiring; and since Gardevoir didn't weight anything he wasn't under any threat of being crushed in his sleep, nor will he have any trouble breathing.

And so, with his exhaustion catching up to him Naruto allowed his eyes to close and let sleep take him. Gardevoir followed soon after. Needless to say, with her as a friend… and as a 'summon' if she was to be discovered, Naruto would find himself being more happy with her around.


End file.
